There are cases in which a graphical user interface (GUI) performed with a pointer device, such as a mouse, is employed for operations of a user in application software executed on a computer. In order to check operation during user operation for application software employing a GUI, and to check operation when there is a version upgrade thereof, there are cases in which an operation sequence of a user is recorded in a file, and testing is performed by automatically executing operation in accordance with the recorded file.
For example, an operation of a user with a GUI in application software is recorded by a computer according to the operation sequence, in what is referred to as a scenario file. Then, by automatically executing on the computer operation with the GUI in accordance with the recorded scenario, operation on the application software during user operation is checked, and operation thereon when there is a version upgrade is checked.
As an example of technology to generate scenarios to automatically execute operations using a GUI, technology is known that generates a scenario, containing an operation position, an image of a range including the operation position, and data of the operation from a display image during input operation using a mouse or the like. In operation with a GUI according to the generated scenario, the image of the range including the operation position is then treated as an object of the operation target, and the mouse cursor or the like is moved to the display position of the object of the operation target, based on the recorded operation position, and the operation (for example, what is referred to as a “click”) is executed.
In order to identify the operation target displayed on a screen, technology is known to search for character data when the object of the operation target is character data. As an example of technology to generate a scenario by recording data representing a user operation and an image of a screen during user operation, technology is also known that stores in a scenario an image of a screen during operation of application software. Storing an image of a screen during user operation in a scenario enables a user to readily ascertain the operation contents, and enables easy editing of the scenario.